


The Waterfall

by virginie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post - Order of the Phoenix, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginie/pseuds/virginie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the line.</p><p>
  <i>Length: 800 words.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This is an early fic that I posted and orphaned when I thought I would leave fandom in 2010. Rather than re-posting it, below is a link to the original orphaned file. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waterfall

[Link to read 'The Waterfall'](208017)


End file.
